Damon
by pandascupcakesteaandbooks
Summary: Continued from series 5 finale: Damon and Bonnie are dead, but Alaric is back. Elena decides to carry on with her life as she is pessimistic that Damon will come back. Stefan, Ric, Matt, Caroline and Jeremy are all working together to bring them both back. But will they find a way? Or will Bonnie get there first? A Delena and Steroline story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So this is my second fanfiction, and I'm writing it as a follow on from the, in my opinion, extremely disappointing season 5 finale. This fanfic is both my hope for what is going to happen, as well as my prediction for the next series. So to recap the series 5 finale:

The travellers are gone; Markos was whisked away by the darkness. Alaric came back, Stefan is alive again and so is Enzo. But sadly Bonnie and Damon did not make it. Liv's annoying brother stopped the spell meaning that Bonnie could no longer transport people back from the other side.

**Chapter 1: **

Elena.

I don't remember how I got home, but it didn't matter. All that mattered, as I stood in the archway to his bedroom, was that the love of my life was gone. I stared at his bed, thinking about all the happy memories that we had shared there. I couldn't believe he was gone. I refused to believe it.

I crossed the bedroom floor and pulled out one of his shirts from his cupboard. I peeled off my own clothes, and stripped down to nothing, and put on his shirt. It still smelt of him, his gorgeous scent that I adored. I hugged myself and climbed into his bed, taking in his smell. As soon as my head touched the pillow, tears exploded from my eyes, yet I cried silently. Eventually, I drifted off into sleep, hugging his pillow close to my chest.

Stefan.

I sat on the couch in silence, with the sound of the fire crackling in one ear, and the distant sobs of Elena in the other. Alaric sat opposite me, drinking a glass of Bourbon, looking extremely distressed. I hated hearing Elena cry.

My brother was dead. Yesterday I was dead, and now my brother is dead. I still hope that it was a dream, that Damon will walk in the door, hear Elena crying and go to her. That's what I want. I want Damon back with Elena.

That sounds kind of strange, considering she was a huge part of my life and I truly loved her. But I know I pushed her away, and I know that we wouldn't have lasted. She makes Damon better, and I have never seen Damon more alive than when he is with her. They think they had a toxic relationship, but they never saw how right they were for each other. I wish Damon were here. I need him. Elena needs him.

There has to be a way of getting him back. Bonnie's gone too, Liv and Luke have disappeared. They were our only hope, but something inside of me knows that there is another way. But for now, all I can do is pray that Elena will find a way to cope. Having Ric back will give her some peace, as he always knew how to look after her. She needs him now more than ever.

"We need to do something," I said, after moments of silence.

Ric continued to stare down at his glass of Bourbon and nodded. I could see that he was sharing the same pain as I was; he hated the sound of Elena crying, and he had lost someone special too.

"It's great to see you Ric," I continued, in a low voice. I saw a smile grow on Ric's face. "I'm gonna get to bed, feel free to crash whenever and wherever you like," I nodded at Ric before leaving the room. My room was just down the hall from Damon's, and I hoped that Elena would fall asleep soon.

As I passed Damon's room, I caught a glimpse of Elena hugging Damon's pillow, wearing one of his shirts. She was finally fast asleep, but even from this distance I could see how damp her eyes were. Her leg was sticking out from under the duvet, so I quickly crossed the floor and covered her up.

How far we've come, I thought to myself as I watched Elena breathing heavily, hoping that she was having a dreamless sleep. So much has happened in the past few years, it's hard to keep track. I went from being completely and utterly in love with this girl, and now all I want is for her to be with my brother. It's strange how time can heal and also change you. I crept back out of Damon's room and went to my room and fell asleep surprisingly easily.

Elena.

I felt Stefan watching me after he tucked me into bed. I was in desperate need of a hug, but I wasn't ready for one. I couldn't face Stefan. The one thing I was extremely grateful for was that the Salvatore brothers did not look a-like. I waited until Stefan had left the room before I sat up. I hugged my legs and cried a few more tears before I heard a smash. I walked down the hall and stopped on the middle of the steps and saw Ric by the fire, trying holding himself up. He poured another glass of Bourbon, took a sip and threw it into the fire. It was too painful to watch, so I ran to him and hugged him, and he immediately hugged me back.

We stood in front of the fire for what felt like hours and then we sat on the sofa. Ric put his arm around me, and for the first time since my parents died, I felt like my father was right there next to me. Actually. He was. After what happened with John, I never truly felt like John was my father, but Ric always did. And always will. Eventually, I drifted off into a deep sleep, safe in the knowledge that I was well protected.

Elena.

I woke up the next morning back in Damon's bed, having the heat of the morning sun delicately warming my face. I opened my eyes and gazed out of the huge windows that allowed the sun's rays inside and I managed a smile. In that moment, I realised something about the sun; despite the rain, the storms and the clouds that appear, the sun always manages to rise each day like nothing bad had ever happened. I needed to do that. I needed to be the sun. Damon was gone, and I accepted that. And I know Damon, he wouldn't want me crying day after day until it becomes too much and I turn off my humanity. I wouldn't let myself do that because I would be letting him down. Instead, I used the sun's inspiration and followed what my beloved would want me to do; go back to college and stay strong.

I jumped out of bed, and took off Damon's top. I scrambled around for my underwear and then pulled a fresh top from Damon's drawer. I needed his courage, and wearing one of his shirts helped. I pulled on my jeans, tucked the top into the waistband and added a belt. This ensemble looked pretty good, I thought to myself. On went my shoes, and I walked downstairs like nothing had happened.

When I got downstairs, Ric and Stefan were nowhere to be found. "hello?" I called out, knowing that if Stefan was somewhere in the house, he would be able to hear me. I didn't get a reply, so I decided to sit on the couch when something hit me. Jeremy.

I had been so caught up with Damon dying that I completely forgot about my brother. Where was he? Was he all right? I hated myself for being so selfish. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I headed straight for Tyler's, wishing that he would be with Matt.

Tyler's placed looked just the same as it always did, but like the Salvatore boarding house, there was so many memories here, both terrible and wonderful. Matt's car was out front, so I was more optimistic that Jer would be there.

I ran to the front doors, expecting to be able to run straight through them, but instead I was flung backwards and fell on the floor. I hadn't been invited in.

"Jeremy! Matt! Jeremy?" I shouted at the doors, hoping someone would hear me. There was nothing. I turned to walk away, fingers running through my hair in frustration, when suddenly.

"Elena!" A familiar voice shouted my name.

I turned around and saw my brother running towards me. I grabbed onto him and hugged him, never wanting to let go. Bonnie and Jeremy had lost each other so many times; it was so painful to see it happen again. I eventually let go, and held his head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" I checked his faces for any cuts or bruises as I had no idea what he had been through since I last saw him.

"I'm fine, sis. Matt's been looking after me," Jer even managed a smile. I hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry for how selfish I was last night. I didn't even think to call you, I'm so sorry, Jer," tears began to develop, but I blinked them away. No more tears.

"It's okay, I understand, honestly. Do you want to come in?" Jer asked. I nodded, linked my arm through his and we walked up to the front door. Matt was waiting for us and invited me in.

Tyler's house felt different. It felt empty. I shouldn't call it Tyler's house anymore, as he left the deed for Matt. Matt had tried to make it as homely as possible, but even I could see how uncomfortable he was. I gave Matt a hug, completely happy knowing that my best friend and brother were safe.

We all headed into the kitchen, and Matt made us all a cup of tea. I turned to Jeremy, "you know she can't be gone for good, don't you?" I wasn't trying to sound condescending, but I needed to find out if Jer was as hopeful as I was.

"I know. But with Bonnie gone, and the other two witches out of town, I don't know what we can do," Jer sounded like he had been through every possibility and had finally met defeat. I, however, refused to. I needed to get Jer on side again; he needed Bonnie back just as much as I needed Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena.

I returned back to the Salvatore house to find Ric and Stefan standing over a table covered in a load of papers and books.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" I asked as I entered the drawing room.

Stefan looked up at me, but Ric kept working. "We're looking for Witch settlements across the country," Stefan stated, matter-of-factly. I sighed. I knew this was going to happen.

"I need to talk to you two," I replied, in the same manner. They followed me to the couch and sat opposite me. "When I woke up this morning I realised something. Damon wouldn't want me to be locked up in here all day, crying over the fact he's not here anymore. He would want me to go back to my life." While I spoke, Ric looked incredibly proud of me. But Stefan did not. He always got mad whenever I went against what he wanted me to do, because he always thinks he knows me best. "I'm going back to college. I'm going to graduate college and then move away from Mystic Falls. I can't stay here anymore, I have to be selfish," I needed to make sure that they knew that I wasn't asking their permission. I was telling them that this is what I was doing.

"I'll drive you to college," Ric said, with a smile on his face. We both stood up, but Stefan stil sat there.

"I'm not asking your permission Stefan. And I'm not going to give you the opportunity for you to try and dissuade me from going. I'm leaving, now," I announced, and went back to Damon's room to pack.

Stefan.

She's leaving. Damon hasn't even been gone for 24 hours, yet she's already leaving for college. But she was right. Damon would want her to go back. But he would want me to keep fighting for him, to bring him home to her.

I walked to Damon's room and saw her packing up her clothes. I stood in the doorway and watched her, wondering if there was anything I could say to make her stay.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me pack?" Elena barked at me.

"Stand here," I said with a grin. Elena let out a small laugh. I saw her pack all of Damon's shirts into her bag. Whether she was trying to hide it or not I wasn't sure, but I didn't want her to feel guilty about it. "If you keep wearing them, they won't smell like him anymore". She stopped packing and turned and looked at me.

"Well you better find a way to get him back so that he can wear them again," she said. There was a moment of silence, where we just studied each other. And then, we both burst into laughter. It felt good to see her laugh, and I knew that she was ready to carry on living.

"I promise you Elena, I will get him back," I placed my hand on her arm while I spoke, and pulled her in for a hug.

Ric turned up outside the room and I let Elena go. "You ready, kid?" Ric asked Elena. She smiled, looked around the room and said, "I think so." She picked up her bag, gave me a smile and left the room. I stayed where I was until I heard the car leave the driveway.

Alaric

Elena was the daughter I never had. And I was so honoured that I had the chance to drive her to college. True, that it was halfway through her first year and I should really give her a talking to after missing so much of it, but I knew that she had been through enough. When I was on the other side, I was able to watch over her, and Damon and everyone else back in Mystic Falls. I was so proud that Elena had grown up to be such a strong young woman. I really had taught her well.

The car journey was silent for the majority. Elena looked like she was sleeping, but I knew she wasn't. I couldn't think of what to say to her. I'd been gone for so long, I had so much to say to her, but nothing sprang to mind. I knew she was happy to see me, she needed her father figure back, but a part of me also knew that she would rather Damon be next to her, than me.

We arrived at Whitmore College, and I gently nudged Elena. She sat up and looked surprised to be back at College. We exchanged smiles and got out the car. I gave Elena her bag, and she hugged me. "I will bring him back, I promise you," I said to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, before turning and walking away.

My girl's at college, I thought to myself with a smile.

Elena.

Two months had passed since Damon and Bonnie's death, and in those two months I had managed to get myself back on track at college. I was now top of my class and my grades were excelling. I hadn't been back home since coming back to Whitmore, and I didn't intend on it either. I refused to come home until Stefan and Ric had found a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back to me.

I'd spoken to Jeremy, he and Matt were back working at the Grill, and Jer was even thinking about going to college. I'd love for Jer to go to college, I think it would be really good for him, but I wasn't optimistic that he would be going any time soon. He seemed intent on staying with Matt. I had a funny feeling that they were both helping Ric and Stefan find a way to get Bonnie and Damon back, but I never asked about it. I guess I was just too scared of disappointment.

Caroline was with me. I rang her after I got to college and realised our room had all been packed up. She explained that Bonnie had done it, after we had to run away from Mystic Falls to maintain our supernatural status. So when Caroline came back to college, she brought back everything and put our room back to how it was. She hadn't mentioned Damon at all, which I was enormously grateful for; Caroline was my best friend, but I didn't have the energy to talk about him just yet.

Caroline has been on her phone for the majority of the time, and I've only really seen her in the evening. Her class isn't that demanding, so I guessed that she too was helping Stefan to bring Bonnie and Damon back. I haven't seen Caroline this happy in a really long time. There was definitely something between Caroline and Stefan, whether they knew it or not. She was never this happy with Tyler, and I don't even know what the deal with Klaus was, but she was so happy being with Stefan. I decided to bring back girl talk; I needed Caroline back, not this anti-social/can't-be-around-me Caroline.

"So Caroline, have you spoken to Stefan?" I asked her. She was on her bed reading one of her core textbooks, and I was painting my nails. Caroline looked surprised, but a flush of colour ran to her cheeks.

"Erm, yeah. We've sent a couple of texts," she was trying to brush it off, but I knew it was more than that. I crossed the room and sat opposite her.

"Car, I know you're into him. And it's okay. I don't feel anything for Stefan anymore," I tried to reassure her, Stefan deserved to be happy just as much as the next man, maybe even more.

A smile grew on Caroline's face. "You really don't mind?" she looked so happy, and it made my heart melt. There is nothing better than making your friends happy.

"Call him up, and ask him out," I told her, there is no time like the present.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, and ran out the door; I hoped she was going to ring Stefan.

Caroline.

Elena said that she was okay with me asking Stefan out. I can't believe it! I mean, I never actually thought about it before, but I loved how comfortable I am around him and how close we are. My one nightstand with Klaus wasn't a mistake, but it's something I wouldn't return to. Okay. Ringing Stefan. Okay.

"Hello?" His voice gave me butterflies. All of these feelings that I had left un-acknowledged were all bubbling to the surface.

"Hey... Stefan… Erm… how are you?" Why were words so hard to say?

"Hey Car, yeah I'm great, how are you?" Why was he so calm?!

"..Yeah, I'm good. Yeah," oh god, this is so embarrassing.

"Are you sure? You sound nervous?" Crap, he knew. Quick, say something.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you busy?" Good Car, be confident.

"Me and Ric are trying to get in contact with some Witches we found near Oregon, but having no such luck," Suddenly, I had a burst of confidence.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I burst out quickly. There was a moment of silence, which panicked me.

"Sure. Do you think you can make it back tonight?" Stefan asked me; I was not expecting that.

"Yeah! I'll leave now. Meet you at the Grill at 7:30?" This was incredible, it was happening.

"Sure thing, see you then, Car," Stefan hung up. I can't believe it. I was going on a date with Stefan.

I ran back into the dorm room to tell Elena, but she was already asleep. I left a note on her pillow, and left for Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Stefan.**

6:15. I arrived for my date with Caroline an hour and fifteen minutes early. The main reason for me turning up early is I had to get out the house. Alaric has moved into Tyler's house to look after Jeremy and Matt, so I was alone in the house. It's not right that I've got such a huge house all to myself, and I'm tempted to move in with them, but I know that I would be just as lonely. It's strange, before Damon came back and it was just Zach and I, I never felt alone. Even when Damon killed Zach, I still never felt alone. But Damon and I have bonded so much since then, and we were back to being the brothers we were before we became vampires. The bond of brothers is very hard to break, and we've both been through hell since we turned.

We were lucky to be able to come back to the Grill after Damon blew it up. Mystic falls really fell apart after that night. Caroline's mum did an amazing job at fixing the town up, with the help of the rest of the people who lived in Mystic falls. A huge funeral occurred a few days after the explosion, where Liz gave an emotional speech about each person who died, listing them by name. Little did the townsfolk know that they had travellers trapped inside them long before the explosion.

-FLASHBACK TO NIGHT OF EXPLOSION-

**Liz.**

My head felt like it was splitting in two, and I felt so dizzy. After a few moments, I was able to rouse myself and I awoke to find myself still in the back room of the Grill. I looked up and saw a huge slab that was just above my head. I screamed, and my heart raced whilst I realised how lucky I was to be alive.

With a great struggle, I managed to force myself to stand up. Markus' body was on the floor near me; I climbed over to him and checked his pulse and was relieved that he was dead. I worked my way through the rubble and out into the grill.

Bodies were scattered everywhere, the majority of which had been split apart. Damon had done it, I thought to myself. There were still some flames, but they were close to burning out. As I got closer to the door, I saw what had caused the explosion. Damon's car. A tear fell from my eye as I realised that he had sacrificed himself to save us.

I walked out of the Grill and was faced by fire trucks and police cars. Alice, a newly recruited deputy ran at me.

"Liz! Are you all right? You're bleeding! Someone get her to the hospital! Liz what happened?"

"Gas explosion. A real one this time," I managed to say before the pain in my head became too much.

I woke up a few hours later in the hospital with Meredith Fell looking after me.

"Hey Liz, how are you?"

"I'm better now, my headache's gone. Can you ring Stefan for me? I need to speak to him," I asked her, with much urgency.

"Yeah sure, I'll ring him now," Meredith said as she left the room.

**Meredith.**

"Hello?"

"Hi Stefan, it's Meredith Fell. Could you come down to the hospital, and bring Caroline? Her mum was brought in earlier this morning after a gas explosion." With all the doctors and nurses around, I had to cover up the fact that Stefan knew exactly what had happened, as did Caroline. But I know they didn't know about Liz.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there." I went back into see Liz and informed her that Stefan was on his way and was bringing Caroline.

**Liz.**

"Mom!" Caroline cried as she ran into the ward. She threw her arms around me. "Are you okay? I thought you would be safe!"

"I'm fine Car, don't worry. Stefan, I saw Damon's car. Is he okay?" A part of me knew what the answer would be. Stefan looked at the floor, then at Caroline before answering.

"Damon didn't make it out. The spell went wrong, and we couldn't save Damon. We got everyone else back, including Ric, but Damon got left behind," Stefan told me. I couldn't believe it. Damon was gone.

"Bonnie didn't make it either," Caroline added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, pulling them both in for a hug. "Right, I should be getting out soon and when I do, I need to make an announcement and let everyone know what happened."

Caroline bit into her wrist and put it in front of me. "Here, drink this. Let's get you out now."

I drank Caroline's blood and was immediately healed. Stefan brought Meredith back to my ward and she discharged me. I dressed and left the hospital to make an announcement.

"Earlier this morning, a gas explosion occurred in the Mystic Grill, central to Mystic Falls. I, along with others who lived here, was caught in the explosion. Unfortunately, I was the only survivor. Later on today I was release a list of the dead. But for now, I would appreciate volunteers to help clean up the town. Thank you," I announced. Once I had finished my statement, Caroline drove me back home.

-PRESENT DAY-

**Stefan.**

7:15. I'd been here for an hour now and my stomach was filled with butterflies, a feeling I had never had before. I dressed for the occasion in dark blue jeans, a loose fitting dark grey shirt, teamed with my usual boots and leather jacket. I played with my daylight nervously, as I kept checking the time. Calm down, I said to myself quietly.

**Caroline.**

7:16. Okay, I should probably leave now, I thought to myself. Do I look too dressy? Is my hair okay? I kept panicking and looking again and again at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. Well, not okay, I wanted to look hot, but not a 'come and get it' hot, a sophisticated hot. I sighed and decided I better leave now, or I never would. I grabbed my clutch purse, threw on my shoes and ran out the house. My final outfit choice was a dress, with a cream, lacy, peplum style top and a body con skirt, with black pumps and black clutch purse. I'd decided on having my hair down and natural, but of course I had to tame some of my curls.

I got to the Grill at 7:25 and began to head inside, despite my nerves attempting to get the better of me. Before I opened the door, I realised I hadn't put on any perfume, so I quickly put some on, touched up my lipstick and ruffled my curls before entering the grill.

I found Stefan immediately; he was sat near the bar. God he looked good, I thought to myself. I skipped over to him, trying to look cute yet sophisticated and as soon as he saw me, he got out of his seat and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ooh, I see chivalry isn't dead," I joked, and Stefan sat me in the seat opposite him.

"No not quite!" he laughed back. "Would you like something to drink? I was gonna get something to eat as well, if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure! Burger and a beer sounds great," I may look hot, but I eat like a man.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Stefan said with a wink as he headed to the bar.

We spent the rest of the night drinking, eating and laughing. I stole fries off his plate, and he put ketchup on my nose. I could not stop giggling like a little girl! Tyler never made me feel that way; I mean, I loved him, but it wasn't like this. Four hours passed, and Stefan asked if I wanted to come back to his, and with my heart beating out a samba, I said yes.

When we arrived at the Salvatore house, my heart was racing really quickly. I had never been this nervous before. I flashed Stefan a quick smile and hopped out the car, hoping the cool air would calm me down. I followed Stefan inside and we went straight to the drawing room. Stefan poured us both a glass of Bourbon.

"Are you all right, staying here alone?" I asked as I took a sip of whiskey. Stefan looked shocked at my question. He paused before answering.

"No, I'm not totally okay with it, but Elena needs to be at college and Ric needs to look after Jeremy, so I don't really have another choice," Stefan replied, and he looked incredibly miserable.

I then grabbed his face and kissed him, our glasses of Bourbon smashed to the floor. "Caro-" Stefan started to say, but I didn't let him finish. I broke away from the kiss, looked him deep in the eyes and said, "You never have to feel alone again," and kissed him once more. Stefan kissed me back, full of passion and desire. His hands were on my neck, then down my back, on my waist. He kissed my neck, my jawline and then my lips. I let out a slight moan. Stefan, with a cheeky smile on his face, lifted me up into his arms, and vamp-sped us to his bedroom. He put me down and continued to kiss me, until we were both naked and on his bed. And we spent the rest of the night together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Elena.**

I woke up around 7:30am the next day and when I rolled over, I felt a piece of paper on my pillow. I sat myself up and it took a few seconds to be able to read it. It said:

_Hey Elena, _

_Just to let you know that I'm meeting Stefan tonight at the Grill, I'm going to stay the night as it's too far to come at night and I'll be back in the morning. _

_Hope you sleep well & I've got my phone on me if you need me, _

_Care x_

So Caroline was spending the night with Stefan, I thought to myself. Did that bother me? No. It didn't. A smile grew on my face as I realised that Stefan had finally moved on and that he was happy. The way that he and Caroline looked at each other was just how he used to look at me, and Katherine and I knew it was love. And I was determined to make sure they stayed together.

I got my phone out and rang Caroline.

**Caroline.**

A gentle breeze floated through Stefan's room as I began to slowly wake up. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. The room was brightly lit up, and I saw that the balcony doors were open, with a silhouette standing there. It was Stefan. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drinking a cup of coffee. I didn't know he liked coffee.

I gathered the sheet around me and walked over to him. He turned around when he heard me coming, "good morning beautiful," he said as he kissed me. I wish I didn't have morning breath, I thought to myself. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Well considering we were up for most of the night, those three hours of sleep have surprisingly recharged me," I laughed.

Stefan kissed me again, "good. Right, get dressed, we're going for breakfast." He said, as he left the room to get ready.

I collected my clothes that were scattered across the room, and began to get dressed when my phone started to ring. It was Elena.

"Hey Elena!" I said as I answered.

"Hey Care, have a good night did we?" she joked. I was glad that Elena was okay with all of this.

"You could say that! How are you? Do you need me to come back?"

"Oh no it's fine, I'm just about to head off to class. I'm actually really good; I slept like a log last night. Text me when you're coming back, okay?"

"Yeah I will. See you later Elena!" Elena seemed really happy. It's been nearly 3 months since Damon died and Elena has been coping incredibly well. Better than she has Jeremy died, when Ric died and Jenna. It's a horrible thing to say, but Elena seemed to be getting used to people dying.

I shook that thought out of my head, continued to get dressed and followed Stefan out the door to the Grill.

**Elena**

I decided to push the thought of Stefan and Caroline out of my head, and got dressed. I had the day off from college today, and thought it would be a great idea to go and do a bit of exploring. I grabbed my camera and notepad, put on my trainers, and left. There were mountains about ten minutes outside of campus, which would be the best place for photos and creativity to grow. I grabbed some food from the college canteen for a picnic, and drove to the mountains.

The mountains were beautiful; they stood tall and proud, topped with snow with mist that clung around them like a blanket. The trees were pure green, and the water of the lake at the bottom of the mountains was crystal clear. I'd never been here before, and I'd certainly never been here alone. I parked a few metres from the lake and got a blanket out from the trunk and set myself up a spot on the dock that overlooked the lake. I sat quite close to the dock's edge, so that I could dangle my feet in the water if I wanted to.

After I got settled, I took out my camera and spent about an hour taking various photos. I experimented with exposure, playing with the various settings, and even took a few shots of myself using the time delay. I was completely lost in the moment; all my troubles had been washed away and I finally had a few moments to myself. No hybrids, vampires, werewolves, witches or doppelganger problems. I hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

I walked back to the dock, and put my camera away. Off came my shoes and socks, and I dangled my feet into the water below. The water was refreshingly cold, and I could see right down to the bottom. There were a few small fishes swimming around, and I thought I saw a huge fish, but it was just a shadow of an overhanging tree.

I suddenly felt sad. After 3 months of being without Damon, I hadn't allowed myself to think about it at all. I had pushed all of those emotions I was feeling aside, and shut them out. I had forced myself to be busy so that I didn't have a chance to think about it. But now that I was alone, I had the time to think about it. I pulled my feet back out of the water, wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and began to cry. Silent tears, just like after he died. I cried, and cried, and cried. I missed him so much. My Damon. He was my everything. He was my one true love. He made me better, stronger. He helped me through everything and he was always there for me. I never had to worry about anything, because he was always there to look after me. I missed him.

I cried by the lakeside until night fell, darkness began to consume me. I packed my stuff up and got in my car and drove. To where? I don't know.

**Ric**

I hadn't spoken to Elena since she left for college; it was my understanding that she had decided to leave Mystic Falls, despite trying to believe that she didn't mean it when she said that. I hadn't given up on trying to get Damon and Bonnie back. I found a witch coven near Atlanta, and I was on my way to meet with them. I had the car packed and I was ready to leave; Jeremy and Matt were on their way over, as I didn't trust going there alone. Stefan was busy with Caroline, so it was just the three of us.

Matt and Jeremy arrived just as I was getting anxious. Matt had the food and drink supplies, and Jeremy was armed with his old hunter's gear, including some of mine that he had kept. Matt was in the front with me, and Jeremy was in the back seat.

The car journey was long, but we eventually made it after five hours of travel. The witches' coven was located in a desolate house deep in the forest that surrounded one of the towns. I parked the car about 50 metres from where the coven lives. Night had already started to approach, and it was getting dark quickly.

"Right, you guys ready?" I asked them, as we gathered our weapons and torches. "Let's go."

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods, following the map. The trees were huge and blocked off most of the light. The path was clear throughout, and Matt kept saying that he thought he could actually see the path clearing itself ahead of us. It was as if we were being drawn in. Eventually we came into a clearing, a huge circular space with rocks formed in a small circle.

"I really don't like the look of this," said Jeremy as he gripped his crossbow.

We stopped in our tracks, but we were surrounded by darkness. All of a sudden, the coven appeared in front of us. There were eight of them, all holding candles, facing us.

"Who are you," spoke the witch who was in front of the pack. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. This is witches' land."

"We've come to ask for your help. We have two friends in danger, one of them is a witch," I tried to sound confident, but the truth was that I was terrified. I've dealt with all kinds of supernatural beings, but witches scared me the most.

"A witch you say? That wouldn't by any chance be Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes," I said.

"I know she's not a witch anymore," Jeremy chipped in, "but she's still a Bennett."

The witch appeared to be contemplating Jeremy's words.

"My name is Niobe, I am a distant relative to your Bonnie Bennett. As I understand it, she has done many dark things, including saving you, Jeremy Gilbert," Niobe said. A look of fear and guilt flashed across Jeremy's face. "She used expression and went against the witches. Why does she deserve my help?"

"Because she sacrificed herself to bring her friends back," Matt burst into the conversation, with a hint of anger in his voice. "A traveller called Markus put a spell over Mystic Falls to remove all supernatural power, and it took away our friends, but Bonnie brought them back. She sacrificed herself to bring back her friends. Isn't that enough?"

Niobe listened intently to Matt's words. After a long silence, Niobe stepped forward. "I will do what I can. This is not a guarantee that it will work. Return to this exact spot in three days time, and I will inform you of my plan." With that, she and her coven turned around and disappeared.

"Well, that was helpful," Jeremy muttered.

"Come on, let's go," Matt suggested, and we all turned and left. But what we didn't know was that there were two people that had watched the entire event.


	5. Chapter 5

-Night of the Explosion-

**Damon.**

One moment I was standing in the forest on the Other side holding hands with Bonnie Bennett, and then the next moment there was a bright white light whisking us away. I can't describe what happened to us, the white light was very religious, something I am not.

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by white. White walls, white floor, white everything. I turned to my right, and Bonnie was still holding my hand, but she had her eyes shut. I nudged her awake, and she too looked surprised at the environment we were in. I stood up, and rubbed my eyes. As I did that, the white started to melt away and we were standing in what appeared to be a forest.

"We're back where we were," Bonnie said.

She was right; we were in the exact same spot as we were when the light appeared.

"Does this mean we're dead? Or alive?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, bewildered.

We took several minutes just looking all around us, and everything was exactly the same as before. "Okay, so this looks like Mystic Falls, so maybe we should head into town to make sure," I suggested.

"Yeah. But Damon," Bonnie started to say.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't let go?" She asked me as she held out her hand. I smiled at her, and took her hand. I took her hand, and it made me think of my Elena. And just like that, as soon as I thought of Elena, I appeared in my bedroom. Elena was in my bed. She was crying.

The sight of my darling crying broke my heart. I felt a tear run down my face; I was completely helpless. All I wanted to do was run over to her, kiss her; show her I was still here. She needed to know I was here. But I couldn't move from this spot. I had to stand there and endure the sight of the love of my life crying her eyes out over my death. I looked to my right, and Bonnie was crying too. This was painful for both of us. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought back to the white room I woke up in and in the next second we were both back there.

"I don't want to go see her like that again," Bonnie said, a tears still falling from her eyes.

"Me neither," I replied, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

It was then that I realised that I wasn't alive. I was dead. But I wasn't a ghost, I was just a free spirit going where I want to go. As a ghost, you could move as you like, wherever you liked. But all I could do now was transport from place to place, and not do anything else.

I visited Elena often, always holding onto Bonnie's hand. I liked having her with me, I felt safe. Elena was doing well, I was happy to see. She was back at college, she was working hard and she had made some more friends. She was happy. Until that day she went to the lake.

When I saw her standing there, taking photos and writing in her journal, just as she always did, my heart grew with pride. I was glad she was back to normal. But then she started to cry, as she realised everything that had happened and anger took over me. I was fed up of being this spirit, I wanted my girl back. I needed her back, and Bonnie needed her best friend back.

"We need to get back to her," I said to Bonnie, my voice filled with urgency.

"I know," she replied.

**Bonnie**

"I want to see Jeremy," I announced to Damon, after we watched Elena cry on the side of the lake. Damon nodded and we were suddenly in another forest, with Alaric, Matt and Jeremy. Jeremy looked so brave, he had grown up so much in the years I'd known him; everything that had happened since Elena met Stefan had turned him into a strong, brave young guy. And I was in love with him.

They were visiting a coven of witches to find a way to bring us back. Of course, the witches wouldn't help; after everything I had done, I was surprised they even agreed. Jeremy, Matt and Alaric turned and left after the witches told them to return in three days, and it pained me to watch them all leave.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see my Grams standing there. I couldn't believe it. My Grams was still here.

"Grams?" I whispered, as fresh tears poured from my eyes.

"Hello Bonnie. Glad to see you're still around," Grams said.

"You too," I replied, with a smile. "I thought you'd found peace?"

"I have. But do you really think I'd leave this Earth without ensuring the safety of my granddaughter?" I smiled even more. Grams was still protecting me, even now.

"How can you help?"

"I've still got enough magic in me for one spell. I've been saving it for a rainy day," Grams laughed. "The spell will take you back to being alive, you will go back to being a witch, but it is only intended for one person." I felt Damon's grip on my hand loosen a little in extreme disappointment.

"There must be something you can do to bring us both back? I can't leave him alone."

"Calm yourself, child. It'll be okay. To be able to transport you both, you must hold onto each other until the spell is complete. I will be there until the spell is over, and so you will know when you are safe. If one of you lets go, the other will be alive, and the other will be gone forever. You must understand this, for I don't want anything to go wrong. This is all the power I have left in me. Are you ready?"

I looked at Damon, and he gave me his usual half smile that I've learnt to mean 'it'll be okay'. I turned back to Grams and nodded.

"Okay. I love you Bonnie," Grams said.

"I love you too, Grams".

"Non est qui revertatur,

Auxilium ire vivere

Revertimini ad suos,

Et tutela sunt."

As Grams started to chant the spell, the forest around us began to disappear. The White was back around us, engulfing us. Everything was spinning, and I was gripping Damon's hand tightly. Grams was still in front of us, repeating the spell over and over again. Mystic Falls Town Square appeared around us, becoming clearer and clearer the more Grams said the spell.

I looked at Damon, and then I looked at Grams. I couldn't leave her again. She had done so much for me, and I wanted to be with her. I had already had enough goodbyes and funerals; I knew my time had come. I reached out for Grams, and took her hand as I let go of Damon's. I managed to give him one last smile, before he was gone. And so was I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a really bad fall on Wednesday and badly sprained my ankle. I've been bed bound since then but I've been dosed up on painkillers so haven't been in the writing mood. So this is just a short chapter. Hope you enjoy it xx**

**Elena**

I was standing outside the Grill after getting a text from Caroline asking to meet her there. She said she had a plan to get Damon and Bonnie back. It was night, and the temperature had dropped dramatically. I pulled my coat tighter around me.

As I stood there, I realised how much had happened in the past few years. Everything had changed. I'd fallen in and out of love twice, I'd had my heart broken, I'd had people I love die. Yet I still called this place home. And I knew I always would.

Eventually Caroline turned up, holding hands with Stefan; a sight that made me really happy. I gave them both a huge hug. Ric turned up with Jeremy and Matt and I also gave them a huge hug. I'd completely rejected everyone and I felt really guilty for that.

"So, Caroline said you guys have got a plan?" I addressed Ric.

"Yeah," Ric said. "We visited a coven just outside Atlanta, and they said we have to return to them in three days time and they'll help us."

"Wow, that was pretty easy. How come it's taken you so long?" I asked, and I know I sounded angry, I didn't mean to come across that angry though.

"Well, witches aren't the easiest to track down, Elena," Matt interjected. And he was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry," I said.

Then something strange started to happen. In the centre of the town square, a white light appeared. We all turned to look at it, as the white light disappeared and three figures appeared. They were hard to work out, so I moved closer to it to see it better.

"Elena, don't," Ric tried to hold me back, but I moved forward again. The figures became clearer and I realised who they were. It was Bonnie and her Grams. And Damon!

"Damon!" I shouted. "Bonnie!"

And then I watched as Bonnie let go of Damon's hand, take her Grams and disappeared. What just happened?

**Damon**

Bonnie was gone. She let go of my hand and sacrificed herself for us again. I stood in the townsquare alone as the feeling in my body came back to me. I could hear better, feel the ground under my feet. I was alive.

I turned around and then I saw her. My girl, my Elena. She was here.

"Elena," I breathed. She ran at me, tears falling from her eyes. I ran to meet her, and I picked her up into my arms. I cried as I felt her in my arms, I could hear her heartbeat. She was here. I had her back. I put her down and wiped away her tears.

"I promised you I'd never leave you," I said as I gazed into her eyes. I held her face in my hands, and I kissed her. This kiss was different to any other we had shared before. Centuries seemed to pass before I broke the kiss.

"I love you, Damon," she said.

"I love you too, Elena," I replied. I looked past Elena and saw Caroline, Ric, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan standing there. I put my arm around Elena and we walked over to them. I gave Caroline, Matt and Jeremy a hug; I gave Ric a slightly emotional hug. And then Stefan.

"Hello, brother," I smiled at him. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Never leave us again," Stefan told me. And I knew by us, he meant him and Elena.

"Let's get out of here," Matt suggested.

Ric drove us back to my house, and I held onto Elena throughout the journey. We got back to the house, Stefan and Caroline were already there. They had pulled out four bottles of Bourbon and had lit the fire.

"So Damon, you should know that me and Caroline are kind of an item," Stefan informed me.

"That's fantastic!" I was genuinely so happy for them. Stefan has finally accepted that me and Elena were together, and that he would be able to have what me and Elena have.

We all spent the rest of the night drinking, laughing and acting like everything was okay. There was no mention of the explosion, no one asked me about what happened. It was bliss.

**Elena**

Damon was back. I got him back. I can't describe how happy I was that he came back to me. We were all back at the Salvatore's drinking and laughing, which was amazing, but I wanted time with Damon. So I took him by the hand, and led him upstairs. I shut the door behind us, and there was a moment of silence where we both drank each other in.

Then we embraced each other, kissing each other. It felt amazing to feel his touch again, knowing that I had him back. But we didn't rush it. We had had sex many times before, but none of them compared to now. It was romantic, and gentle, and felt just like it would if it was our first time. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me.

I never heard everyone leave downstairs, and I didn't notice time going by. I didn't hear Stefan and Caroline in his bedroom, and I didn't hear Ric, Jeremy and Matt singing drunk songs to each other. All I heard was my love's breathing and whispers of "I love you" as we made love over and over again.


End file.
